Iron Man's Daughter
by iBeHere
Summary: Iron Man's daughter has been traveling from boarding school to boarding school, not even thinking of her father: Tony Stark. She has few memories of him, and met friends in Germany, Austria, Italy, France, and other schools she's abandoned. He wants her to fly out to California to stay with him suddenly. He didn't tell her why, and she also doesn't tell him where she works as a spy


I sat outside an office. A woman with brown hair came out. "Logan... Stark?"

I stood up. 'That's me." She led me into an office.

"Logan Stark" Nick Fury said when i got in, a paper I filled out in front of him. "Why would you be here?"

"I want to get a pet unicorn." I replied sarcastically. "Why else would I be here?"

"But why would you? You have your father wrapped around your finger. He's willing to do anything at your command."

I shrugged. "I guess I am an independent person."

"You do realize, that this will take training, a lot of it, and you will have to learn new languages, right?"

Wow, how did he know I was so lazy at times? "Danish: Mit navn er Logan Stark." I said. "Italian: Sono diciotto anni. German: Ich kenne viele Sprachen. Finnish: Oma suosikki on vihreä. French: Je voudrais être un grand espion." I said with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Logan Stark, I am eighteen years old, My favorite color is green, and I would be a great spy." I said finishing.

_And they said it was bad that I got expelled from so many schools in different countries._ I thought to myself.

He looked at me for a moment. "Logan Stark, welcome to SHIELD"

* * *

***1 year later(This part is during Iron Man, so this is 2008)***

I had gone on three missions in the past year. Now I'm fluent in even more languages. But there was one condition: I couldn't tell my dad. Not yet.

Now I was waiting at an airport for him to pick me up. My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked with a yawn.

"How's California?" I heard my best friend I made at my last school in Germany, Ingrid. I could tell by her thick, German accent.

"Well, you'd like the airport. That's the only thing I've seen so far." I replied.

She laughed. "Alright. Call me later." She replied and hung up as my dad started walking towards me.

I smiled slightly as he got closer and saw me. I wanted to give him a chance, but he left me to go from school to school for almost 16 years. I guess I'll just give him a chance. He smiled back as I walked to him. "You look a little different from the time I last saw you," is what he greeted me with.

"Well, people kind of grow, over 16 years." I said with a shrug.

"That's not it. Are you taller?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only about 5'9" I said. That's not much of a difference.

So we went to his car, which I assumed was the latest. I didn't know types of cars, but I knew all about fixing them. "So, Where've you been? I know you've been to many schools." He asked.

"A _lot _of places." I replied with a laugh. "Denmark, Italy, France, Finland, Austria, and Germany."

He laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard of someone getting expelled that many times." He said still chuckling.

"I didn't exactly agree with their rules..." I said with a shrug. He just kind of laughed again.

Once we got to his house, it looked huge just from the outside. We walked inside, and after I walked through the door, the handle of my two bags hit the floor with a loud noise. "Tony?" I heard someone call. "Are you okay?" they called as a woman with blonde hair walked into the room. "Oh, You must e Logan." She said as I picked up the handles and setting up so one stood straight, and the other stood slanted on its one good wheel and it's other missing wheel. "I'm Pepper Potts." She continued extending a hand.

"Logan Stark" I said simply, shaking her hand.

She smiled at me and looked at my dad. "Tony, I have to talk to you about some things."

"Do they have to do with press?" He asked.

"Partly."

"I'll show Logan to her room." He said taking my bags and dragging them past Pepper and I followed him into a huge room. My mouth fell to the floor as I looked around it. I was even more surprised as I saw a bed twice as big as any bed I've ever had. AND it had a _green blanket. _

_"_Oh...Dear..._God..._" I said, but it came out as a whisper because I was so surprised.

He just laughed, and left me there with my bags to get set up. He closed the door on the war out, and after a moment of standing there in shock, I pulled out my phone and clumsily called Ingrid. "Hello?" Her voice yawned.

"Ingrid... Skype me tomorrow. I-I just-"

"Calm down, first. Now, what?"

"I'm here. In Malibu. This room, this place. Just Skype me tomorrow, okay?" I asked puting my phone between my shoulder and ear, setting my bright blue suitcases on my bed.

"Sounds like a plan." She said. "Goodnight, 'Midnight Caller'" She said.

I forgot we had different time zones.

"Oh yeah! Good luck on that test tomorrow!" I replied before hanging up and starting to unpack. After unpacking a few shirts, I went out to get a tour of the house. "Pepper?" I asked walking out and seeing her. She turned her head towards me. "Where's Dad?"

"In the basement, why?" She asked standing up.

"I was just going to ask him something. I'll wait until he comes up..." I said, not yet comfortable talking to the person I don't know. She seems friendly enough, but I have anxiety. I went back to my room and looked at the small amount of clothes. I put them away quickly in the spacious closet (which made them look like a pathetic amount, but I have one pair of shirts and jeans for every day for two weeks), and went to the other suitcase. This one was hardly able to close. I unzipped it, and it immediately flew open with a picture of me and Ingrid on the top. I took the picture an found a good place to hang it.

I went out to go get tape. I saw Dad out there this time. "Dad, do you have any tape?" I asked.

He tossed me a roll of clear tape and took a drink of something. I went back into my room and taped the picture up on the wall, along with many other pictures of us, places I've been, and me and other friends in different countries. I took care of everything else, and put the two suitcases in the closet. I took my computer onto my bed and lied on my stomach, working on a project on Microsoft Paint. I let out a noise of frustration and went to go get something to eat. "Drawing is so difficult at times..." I muttered to myself walking out. I opened the fridge with a yawn, and looked around. I saw strawberries first. _Allergic. _I remembered. I sighed, nothing catching my eye. Dad came up as I shut the fridge. "Hey, Can you take me to the store? I don't think my German license works here."

"Sure." He said and took a drink of something, "Why?"

"I need coloring pencils, markers, and Nutella." I replied.

He nodded, and we went down to the basement, where there was several cars lined up. We got into one, and he took me to a near store. "I'll be quick." I said and got out of the car. Once I got in there, I found my way around to the pens, markers, colored pencils, and Nutella. Once I paid for everything, I went back out to the car.

"Why do you need markers?" He asked.

"I'm going to draw the house for my friend back in Germany." I said pulling out to see if the markers had the scented markers in them.

"I didn't know you could draw." He said as I peeled the price tag off.

"I've been in California for about two hours and have hardly seen you. There's a lot you don't know."

We got home, and there was someone waiting with Pepper. "Hey, Rhodey, why're you here?" Dad asked.

"Hey, Tony." The guy replied and I just stared at him for a moment. I decided not to be creepy and stabbed a knife into the Nutella covering. "Hi, Logan." The guy said to me.

Cleaning the Nutella off the knife, I turned around and said "Hello, Man I've Never Seen Before."

He laughed. "I'm Rhodey." I waved and grabbed a spoon after putting the knife into the sink loudly. "So Tony..." He said as I went to my room and grabbed my drawing book off the desk. I went outside, not paying attention of what they were saying. I found a good spot and sat down with my markers, drawing the house. It took my three pieces of paper to find the right color, then, deeply annoyed, drew the outline of it. I worked on the details, and by the time it was done, I was exhausted, the jar of Nutella was gone, I hadn't noticed Rhodey left, and the time on my phone said it was midnight. It looked pretty good once I added details, and the night sky.

I walked in the house, and I yawned while got a drink from the fridge. I went to my room, and called Ingrid over Skype. I started changing while I waited.

"Hi." She said as I put a pajama shirt on.

Skip class much?" I said and grabbed my drawing book. "I used the book you got me, today. Look! It's the outside of the house." I said and held the drawing up. "Shit, can you see it?"

"Yeah I can see it..." She said. "That looks..."

"And guess what! I have my _own room_!"

"No effing way. Let me see this."

"Can you shut up?! Some of us actually study!" I voice came as Ingrid turned her head.

"Well some of us actually have friends!" She replied and turned her head back to me. "Sorry, that's my Bitch of a Dormmate, Jenna."

"I'm not a bitch!" Jenna yelled again.

"Anyways, show me the room!" Ingrid cried as a girl stormed passed her, then a door slammed.

I laughed and gave her a tour of the room. "And the best part: The closet! The most pathetic looking part!" I said opening it with a loud noise. "Woops. I think my dad and Pepper are asleep... anyways... look at my amount of clothes..."

Ingrid laughed. "When I come out to America, I'm taking you shopping."

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed. "Well, I'm tired. Skype me anytime, obviously. Night... or morning..."

Ingrid laughed. "Night morning." She said before I ended the chat, and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up and heard my phone buzzing. I rubbed my eyes and looked at it. _Update: Jenna the Bitch got me yelled at for no reason. omfg and it was amazing. Her Tumblr froze on some porn type stuff like what's happened to us millions of fucking times._

I laughed to myself. _I'll text her back later _I thought as I walked out to go get something to eat. I found Dad and Pepper out there, talking about something. "Afternoon," Dad said to me as I looked at the clock. I looked at the clock that said _12:23 _as I searched for something quick to eat. I found Poptarts, and took a chocolate Poptart Of Goodness as I called them in Germany.

"You're only 19, right?" Dad asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"And It's at the Ceasers Palace," Pepper continued as I sat down, "Where you will most likely be gambling and drinking." She said looking at dad

After a while later of discussing the matter, we decided that I would be home alone after I promised not to burn the house down or do anything to any of Dad's cars-of course.

They left soon after, leaving me there. It was so... quiet without anyone else there. My phone rang, startling me and making me jump. The name read _**Jake **_and I clicked the answer button. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey. Is it to late?" He asked.

I looked confused. "It's about twelve-thirty." I replied. "Are you on some sort of drugs?"

"What? No. It's like one-thirty or something..." He said. "Are _you _the one on drugs?"

"What...? Oh! I didn't tell you! I'm in California living with my dad. We're in different time zones. Austria is a different time zone than the US." I said with a laugh.

"Oh... anyways..." He said with a laugh. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked.

"I got a scholarship for the college I dreamed of going to!"

"No way!" I exclaimed, pretty much yelling. "I'm so happy for you! What's the scholarship for?"

"Football." He replied, "Or soccer, whatever you want to call it."

"It's fine." I laughed. "But, That's still great!"

"Thanks. Anyways, how's it in California?" He asked.

"It's fine. I've just woken up, actually..." I said.

He laughed. We talked for a few more minutes, then we hung up. I turned to TV in the living room on to see if anything good was on. After ten minutes trying to figure out the TV, I gave up. I went and found some sort of thing on the wall. It had numbers like it was a lock, too. I touched a number and jumped when it made a noise. "You are not authorized to access this." A robotic-type voice said.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked looking around.

"I am JARVIS. I run the house and assist Mr. Stark when he needs me to or is gone." The voice replied.

"Okay..." I replied, confused, and asked "Hey... JARVIS... is there any way you could tell me how to work the TV?"

"Of course." He replied. I shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Teach me." I said, slightly scared.

So step by step, JARVIS taught me how to use the TV. I nodded, then wanted to see if he knew everything about the house, like he says he does. "JARVIS?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"What's my code for downstairs?"

"Three-three-seven-five." He replied.

I was surprised. I knew my dad was smart, but I never thought he did this. "So, you _really _know everything about this house?"

"Yes, I do." He said mechanically.

"Hm." I muttered to myself. "Do you know how old I am?"

"Nineteen years old."

"How many different schools have I attended?"

"One in California, seven in different fourign countries. Eight total schools."

I nodded, thinking of more questions. "What age was I when I was forced to leave?"

"You were the age of three."

"Impressive." I replied. "I'm out of questions. Where is the nearest pizza place that delivers?"

"The closest pizza delivery is ten minutes away from here."

"Thank you, JARVIS." I said and picked up my phone. He gave the number for them, and I called and ordered a large pizza, and waited for them after muting the TV.

About twenty minutes later, I was really hungry, and JARVIS said "the delivery man is pulling in now." over the TV.

"Mute." I ordered and went over to the door. I opened it as a man had his hand up to knock on the door. "Thank you." I said and took the pizza.

"That'll be $15.28," He said.

"One second." I replied before realizing I left my money in my room. "Sorry, just one moment." I said and ran to my room, gabbing a twenty. I went back to the door and handed it to him. "Keep the change." I replied with a smile and closed the door. I set the pizza down on the counter. "JARVIS, Turn it to the award thingy Pepper and Dad went to." i said bringing a piece of pizza to the couch as the channel changed. I took a bite as an intro about my dad was on, and I recognized Rhodey on stage. He introduced the award, and presented it to Tony. After a few moments, a guy showed in the intro came onto the stage. "JARVIS? Who's that?"

"That is Obidiah Stane." JARVIS replied, and told me about him as I finished a piece of pizza. I nodded, and watched him walk up to the stage. I turned it off after that, finished eating, and just went to bed with a "Goodnight, JARVIS."

* * *

I woke up the next morning lazily, with my computer making a noise. A Skype call. Either Ingrid or Jake. But I talked to Jake last night. I picked it up. "He-" I cleared my throat, still sounding groggy. "Hello?"

"Hey!" I heard a girl. "Oh, woops. This is Ingrid's phone... It's Jenna."

"Jenna the bitch...?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes. Jenna the Bitch." She replied with a sound of aggravation in her voice. Then, at that moment, I heard her hang up.

"Well then." I yawned as I walked out. "Who're you?" I asked rubbing my eyes and seeing a woman walk out in what looked like one of my dad's shirts, with no pants.

Obviously he had a one night stand with her when they go back last night.

But JARVIS blocked out my voice with "You are not authorized to access this."

The woman jumped back, alarmed. She looked around awkwardly, to see if anyone had seen. I leaned against the wall, smirking. She looked alarmed when she saw me standing there. "Hello..." She said.

"I did the same thing." I shrugged with a reply starting to toast a poptart.

I could tell she wanted to say something. "Logan, right?" She asked.

I nodded, leaning against the table as Pepper walked out holding some clothes. "I have your clothes here; they've been dry cleaned and pressed. And there's a car waiting outside that will take you anywhere you want to go." She said holding some clothes out to her.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts," The woman said as the toaster dinged and my poptart jumped out for a second, and a part of the food stuck out for me to grab it.

"Shit!" I exclaimed dropping the poptart on a plate. "Sorry... go on..." I said as they looked at me in surprise.

Pepper and smiled and nodded at Christine. "Indeed I am." She replied like I hadn't interfered.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning?"

"I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires." She replied still smiling, Christine taking her clothes now. "Including occasionally taking out the trash."

I choked on my food trying not to laugh. Christine, not saying anything, went and changed. "Pepper, I really like you," I said and she smiled at me. "Nice burn, by the way."

"I'm glad, and thank you."

* * *

Two days later, My dad had gotten captured by terrorists (what I assume, people who us and on the news have just said he's been captured), The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (I've called them SHIELD in my head to shorten it) had cancelled my mission because of it, and I still need to tell Pepper about that.

Right now, I was sprawled across the couch not really watching the news report that was on. On top of my body there was my nice, warm, dark green blanket layed out on top of me. I was almost sleeping, when I felt a buzz in my hand. I lazily held my phone close enough for me to see it, to see what it was. I had a text from Ingrid, and it read _just heard about what happened to your dad. News get to Germany a little late for me sometimes. They'll find him soon. I know it. He'll be found._

I smiled. _Thanks. So whats new? _I texted back. "And more on the _Tony Stark disappearance _story: after this break."

My phone buzzed again as I sat up. _Watching the video of you telling the new girl that 'a turtle ate your face' in German._ i laughed, and saw the news come back reporters an and woman appeared. "So, Tony Stark has been missing in Afghanistan for what, two days now?" The man asked.

"Yes. Two days, after presenting the 'Jericho Missile' the the United States Army." she said as the picture of him faded. Thy talked about nothing new, everything we already knew, but the public did not.

* * *

"hello?" I asked.

"Is this Logan Stark?"

"it is."

"We could not contact Ms. Potts, Sao we have called you. They have found your father and he is on his way back to the base here." he said as I almost dropped my phone.

"That's-that's great!" I stuttered. he gave me the address of where he would be back, and with many, many thank-yous, I hung up. I was hardly able to call Pepper.

"Yes, Logan? Is there anything you need?" Pepper asked.

"They've found dad!" I yelled tripping over the coffee table to go get my shoes.

"What?! How-When-" SHe stammered.

"Come pick me up, I have directions to the base where they'll be landing." I said and slipped my shoes on.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Pepper replied, and got into a car by the sounds of it.

"Alright." I said as she hung up.

Like she said, she was there soon, and I ran to the car and got in. Giving directions to the man I hadn't quite met yet, we reached the base. We waited, only a few minutes before a plane landed. Around Pepper's eyes were red, I noticed. She hadn't cried in front of me, so it was obviously after I called her. Maybe that's why she hung up so quickly.

The bottom platform opened, and there stood Rhodey and Dad. Dad walked up to us. "Hi, Dad." I said.

Pepper nodded to him, "Hmm. Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?" He asked. "Hi, Logan."

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." She said. I knew they were tears of joy, but not positive that that's the reason.

"Well, vacation's over." He said and walked to the car. Me and Pepper got in after him.

"Tony, you have to go to the hospital," Pepper said, sounding worried, "The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything," he replied looking at us. He really should go to the doctor, but I didn't go to the hospital for my broken wrist for three days, so I can't talk. "I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to , and American cheese burger, and the other,"

"That's enough of that." Pepper said, "Logan is right here."

I held in my laugh. I've walked into some roommates at school having sex about five times.

"Is not what you think it is." He continued. "I want you to call for a press conference now."

"A press conference? What on earth for?" Pepper asked, both of us clearly surprised. People in the press have bugged me slightly once they found out I was his daughter, and I found that really annoying. There are so many pictures of me flicking off cameras out in many magazines.

"Hogan, drive." He said to the man driving. "Cheeseburger first."

* * *

Phil Coulson walked towards up. _Stop, stop, stop, Phil. _I yelled in my head at him. I knew by the folder in his hand, he had my next mission. He came up to Pepper, and I turned, so maybe he wouldn't give my mission to me now. "Hello, Logan, Ms. Potts." He said.

"Damn." I whispered and turned towards him.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He told Pepper.

"That's quite a mouthful," Pepper said replied.

"I know, we're working on it."

"Why don't you just call it SHIELD?" I asked, "That's what I've been calling it..."

"'_You've been calling it__'? _" She asked, alarmed. "What's that mean?"

"I, uh..." I put a hand on the back of my neck, "am a...spy..." I muttered.

"A _spy _on who? Us?!"

"No! Remember how I always used my school to go to all those places?" She nodded, looking a cross between exasperated and angry. Scratch that. Furious and furious. "Well... that was when I went to be a spy for a certain amount of time."

SHe let out an aggravated sigh. Phil handed me a folder. "You must leave in two days."

I sighed and nodded as dad said "Can you all sit down...a little less formal...and I can..." We all sat down, most looking surprised. I've only known him a couple days with talking to him and I assumed this would happen. "I never got to say goodbye to my father," He said, putting a burger wrapper in his pocket. "There's questions I would have asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had any doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of what we saw from the news reels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them. And I saw that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability." he continued.

"Mr. Stark," A reporter said raising his pen. "What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened," He replied again, "I came to realize that I had more to offer to this world than just making things blow up. And that is why," I knew this would cause something, just by that. "effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries."

Obi, who was standing near him, walked in front of him and tried speaking over the loud, agitated reporters.


End file.
